Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all
|type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = March 5, 2014 April 29, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 15:48 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013) |Next = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) 25th Single (2014) }} Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (心の叫びを歌にしてみた／Love take it all; I Made a Song From the Cry in My Heart / Love take it all) is ℃-ute's 24th single. It was released on March 5, 2014 in five editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of both regular editions comes 1 of 6 trading cards chosen at random based from both title tracks (12 cards in total), and, if bought at a participating Hello! Project Official Shop on March 8th and March 9th, it also comes with an autographed Sorosain Poster masu! by 1 of the members."℃-ute メンバー直筆ソロサイン入りポスタープレゼント！のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-02-25. (Archived). Tracklist CD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all Limited Edition A DVD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Music Video) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition B DVD #Love take it all (Music Video) #Love take it all (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition C DVD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) #Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Street Ver.) #Love take it all (Close-up and Free Dance ver.) Event V "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Love take it all" #Love take it all (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Love take it all (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Love take it all *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi Promotion Release Events= *February 15, 2014: (Osaka)http://helloproject.com/event/1402101500_event_cute_0215osaka.html |-|Handshake = *March 5, 2014 http://helloproject.com/event/1402031800_event_cute_akushu.html |-|Television Appearance = *2014.02.27 The Girls Live (performing "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita") *2014.03.06 Music Japan (performing "Love take it all") *2014.03.06 The Girls Live (performing "Love take it all") *2014.06.26 The Girls Live (performing "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita") Concert Performances ;Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Nakajima Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Tsubaki Factory *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Yokoyama Reina, Miyamoto Karin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hamaura Ayano, Ichioka Reina / Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (OG corner) ;Love take it all *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kaga Kaede *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Sato Hikari *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 67,534 Other Chart Rankings Trivia *The single was announced on January 26, 2014 at a release event. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' third single Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane and Maeda Irori's debut single Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart. *This is ℃-ute's 3rd single to reach #1 on the Oricon Daily chart. *This single and EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! are ℃-ute's highest ranking singles with a peak position of #2 on the Oricon weekly charts. *The Event Vs were released on April 29, 2014 at the ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2014 "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all" Event at Mido Kaikan in Osaka."＜℃-ute イベントV「心の叫びを歌にしてみた」・イベントV「Love take it all」販売のお知らせ＞" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-04-25."【e-LineUP！】℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2014 ～心の叫びを歌にしてみた／Love take it all～ 発売記念イベント グッズ公開！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-04-28. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - Love take it all (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute Okai Chisato Nagoya Sakae-eki Chika Vision Comment no Tsudzuku Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: English, Japanese *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C. *Lyrics: Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita, Love take it all *Tsunku's comments on the single es:Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all Category:2014 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:C-ute Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single